


Kun's Kitchen

by adiosnoninos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Disgustingly domestic I swear, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M, Married Couple, Qian Kun is Whipped, Slice of Life, as in capital W
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos
Summary: Vlog 14: My husband's mother decided to send us, more like text him, her famed kimchi jjigae recipe and who wouldn:t do it better than her own son? I promise I'm not the one cooking all the time!
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Kun's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> unbeted and driven by sheer spite that pic kun posted. happy kunil month fuckers!

The video begins in front of a spacious, all-white kitchen. Herbs can be seen growing on one of the cabinet racks, protected by a plastic case. A cat tower could be seen in the peripheral of the frame, its occupants currently all over the apartment.

The camera pans to a large, fluffy white cat perched on one of the kitchen cabinets. Nana flicked her tail lazily, not caring a bit when another cat joined her. 

The other cat was a Siamese, much smaller than his sister. Louis sniffed around to see if anything was interesting. Nana pawed at him, as if telling him she doesn't want to be bothered. He jumped down from the cabinet, and into the kitchen counter so he can see Dad #1 set out the ingredients while Dad #2 was talking to the camera.

"Hello guys!" Kun's cheery voice greeted the imaginary viewers. Taeil followed with a much softer "Hello", more focused with preparing the ingredients. He offered some for their pets to sniff. "Some of you got curious about who the other person I'm cooking for. My husband here," Kun stepped aside a little bit, letting Taeil in frame "decided that it was a good idea he'll cook dinner tonight. Fingers crossed for Mama Moon's recipe!" Kun continued talking about Taeil's mother's kimchi jjigae recipe, claiming it's a family secret.

"Darling, we're literally filming it." Tael deadpanned. Kun waved him off, saying that he will edit out the part where Taeil adds the secret ingredient later. 

Louis was no longer on the kitchen counter. The cats sensed that their usual dad would not be cooking today and sat on the bar stools. They watched in interest as their dads began to bicker again, the scene either going to be edited hilariously or cut out.

"Babe, are you sure that I can trust you in the kitchen?" Kun asked in exaggerated worry. Taeil turned to him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to talk more.

Kun threw a peace sign at the camera, unaware of imminent threat. If Louis had a voice, he would have warned his dad the other dad is stirring the pot a little too aggressively. If Kun noticed, he chose to be blissfully ignorant of how his husband probably wanted to cook him with the chicken neck. Trust Kun to risk his own life when the love of his life is right next to a knife.

* * *

Kun started out his channel when he moved to Korea at the ripe old age of 18. at first, it was just him and his tiny, cramped apartment. There was barely space for him to move around. Taeil and their cats weren't around yet either. He would meet Taeil the following year in the older's part-time place.

At that time, he was terribly homesick. He was dwarfed by the shiny glass buildings and parks that seem to stretch on forever. On nights where the faulty apartment heating doesn't work, he would wrap himself in all available blankets and long for his mother's warm embrace. 

Seoul cold and hard. Fujian warm and soft.

Originally, he started the channel for one of his classes. The professor told them to make a vlog about the things they loved the most. Kun was already three days behind on his assignment and he was getting desperate.

He tried vlogging one of his nightly runs along Han River but the footage was too boring. He could only play with his keyboard at certain times because the upstairs neighbor provided a very enthusiastic and very… interesting… background noises.

He lay on the mattress on the floor, wondering what could be a good video. He already scrolled through his favorite vlogs and none of them gave him much ideas either. His stomach rumbled, signalling its way past his dinner time.

An idea struck him. Who doesn't love a good home-cooked meal? There are other international students in his university, what are the chances they would stumble upon his vlog and be reminded of home? Nothing would beat the comfort of a freshly-cooked meal. Kun grabbed his phone and immediately set to work.

* * *

"Taeil!"

"Hm?"

"The subscribers have a question!"

"What is it?"

"The subscribers don't believe I'm actually married!" He complained. Taeil pecked his lips and went back to cooking, as if nothing happened.

Kun turned bright red and sputtered. "T-There you go guys! I'm actually a married man! Haha wow it's been five-"

"Seven."

"-seven years! Wait, why did you say seven?"

Taeil added kimchi to the pot and stirred. "We lived together for nine, and Chenle thought we got married two years in."

At the memory of their early days in their previous apartment, he cringed a little. They didn't even get married until four years later. At that point, marriage was just a formality. He didn't know when he shifted his content from making easy recipes to how he goes on in his day as a owner of a small cafe. Sometimes, he made videos of him cooking dinner for two and unconsciously gave off the vibes that he is a married man and is off the market. If they haven't gotten the message then, surely the message is loud and clear.

* * *

Louis was the first to make an appearance in his videos. He would perch himself atop the refrigerator to watch Kun cook. His subscribers started saying things like how Kun is a domestic  _ domestic  _ man with a mysterious significant other, a thriving small business, and a pet. Kun was sure that Louis liked watching his parents cook in the kitchen and voiced this out to Taeil.

"Louis just sits there?" Taeil stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing right?"

Louis settled on the space between them, unaware of the conversation. Taeil shook his head, setting his glasses to the side. "Just don't accidentally scare our son with your fire tricks then."

"Taeil?"

"Yes dear?"

"He's right here."

Taeil gasped, scooping the cat in his arms and apologized. Louis licked his face and purred as if to accept his apology.

* * *

While waiting for the stew to boil, Taeil sweet-talked Nana into joining Louis on the barstools. The younger cat was stubborn, turning her head when Taeil brought out the cat treat. "Nana, baby, my baby Nana, join your brother~" he cooed, acting more like a kindergarten teacher trying to coax a stubborn toddler. 

And Kun is looking at him with a dopey smile on his face. He feels all warm and tingly inside as he watches. A 30-something man baby-talking to a cat would be a strange sight to anyone else. In the Qian-Moon household, it's definitely normal. As normal as them splurging on a new litter box just because they thought the cats would feel cramped in their old one.

Kun felt settled. The apartment is their own little world, a quiet haven tucked away from the hustle and bustle of Seoul. He can't believe that he gets to see this everyday for free. When Taeil managed to get Nana down from her perch, he let out a little dance, the fluffball swinging around.

It's like almost a decade ago, when Kun was passing by a cat cafe. Love in the first sight wasn't a thing until he saw Taeil brushing one of the cats. He had forgotten he was recording a vlog when he entered the cafe and was so entranced by the cute barista until their eyes met.

His insides did a happy flippy thing and a tango, a salsa, and a foxtrot all in one go. His heart still hammered loudly in his chest, melting a little when he approached him and asked if he would like to book an hour with the cats.

Kun, whose home is hundreds of miles away, decided that he found his home right here. Taeil had honey blond hair back then, his apple cheeks giving off a rosy glow when drunk or flustered. He also kept his hair stubbornly short, sometimes cutting it himself when his bangs bothered him too much.

Taeil is also kind. Sometimes, he's too kind and bends backwards so he can avoid conflict. He gave the last of his food to a hungry stray if he could. He volunteered regularly, alternating between the elderly and the animal shelter. When he's happy, he would be singing to the tune of his current favorite song. Taeil liked sleeping in during rainy days, using the cold weather as an excuse to cuddle longer.

Every time Taeil held his hand, linked their pinkies together, or even looked at him, his heart would perform acrobatics. The butterflies never went away, not even years after saying "I Do". He had seen Taeil look at his worst and still thought he got lucky to be married to him. 

Kun is so so in love. He wondered if he'll start running out of reasons to love Taeil. Apparently, his list kept adding up and he's nothing but a slave to love.

Ok maybe that's a bad analogy. But if he were to describe what it is like loving Taeil, he would start sprouting words to put romcom writers to shame. He even had a whole song composed for him on their first anniversary. Taeil told him it was corny yet Kun still caught him humming the song one morning. He's so fucking whipped.

Here is his Taeil, a decade later. His hair is much longer now and he hasn't dyed it in years. Something about being too lazy to do it. He was still in his work clothes but he already got rid of his coat, sleeves rolled up half-way because Kun will complain about the stains. He was tired from work and should be resting.

Like he said, Taeil is too kind sometimes. He's still dancing around with Nana with a grin on his face much to the cat's displeasure.

Taeil's smile is still as bright as ever, making him trip over nothing.

The bubbling of the pot brought him back to reality. Marrying the love of his life, bestfriend, and fellow cat dad might be the best decision he made in his whole life. "Thanks for marrying me!!" Kun blurted out. Taeil laughed, setting down the cat. Nana ran off to join Louis on the barstool.

"No, I should be thanking you for not running off on our wedding day."

Kun, 29 years old, father of two cats, and a small business owner, was reduced to a blubbering mess on camera. That clip is definitely going to be edited out. "Stop being so smooth!" He hit Taeil on the shoulder.

"Stop being easily flustered then," he retorted. Taeil turned off the stove and set the pot down on the mat. Kun promised to not taste the dish throughout the process and his mouth is already watering at the thought of something that Taeil made.

Something a little less like the recipe was from his mother-in-law and more like something that Taeil could have added a personal flair with. Something that tastes a little like home. 

"Dinner's ready! Today's judge is none other than my lovely husband! I hope this dish is as hot as my love for you!" He swore he's as red as the soup. The fragrant odor of kimchi jjigae, combined with a hefty serving of freshly-cooked rice (that Kun didn't even realize Taeil prepared while he was busy waxing poetic about his husband), was a stunning feast for the senses. Too bad, all his subscribers can do is stare at their screens and wish for the same.

Taeil beamed when Kun finally dug in. As expected, you can't really fail a simple dish. Maybe Kun should keep some leftovers for tomorrow. Probably brag a little more on Instagram later. Since the camera is turned off, Kun insisted that he feed Taeil. 

He reasoned that he worked hard today and should let him do the rest of the work, Kun waggling his eyebrows at the last part. Taeil choked on his rice, scaring off the cats with the loud noise. He glared as Kun handed him some water. "You really said that in front of our kids."

"I didn't even say it directly!" Kun moaned, staring forlornly at the spot their cats were occupying just a minute ago.

"Then apologize? I swear I'm the actual parent in this house sometimes," he grumbled, resuming his meal. Louis and Nana were in the living room, looking at Kun directly. 

Kun sighed. Maybe marriage is not a bliss sometimes. He swears this man loves their cats more than his partner. "Nana, Louis, Baba is sorry for scaring you-"

Taeil coughed.

"... and for saying inappropriate things in front of you," he added, glancing beside him. Taeil nodded in satisfaction.

Marriage: Saved

Meal: Cooked

Kun: Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/weishenvtaiyi)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/adiosnoninos)


End file.
